Masamune
- 1P= - 2P= - 3P= }} |caption = |birthplace = Sendai, Japan |birthdate = September 5th |gender = Male |race = Human |ecolor = Black |hcolor = Black |hobby = Developing cool weapons |like = Sasanishiki |dislike = Saying goodbye |appearance1 = pop'n music 18 せんごく列伝 |appearance2 = None |theme = Psychobilly |designer = shio}} Masamune is one of the characters from Pop'n Music 18 Sengoku Retsuden. Personality 義賊・暗闇鳥の18代目。背なのギターを受け継ぎて、社の城下町に独り夜回り渡り鳥。…なーんてな。 The gentleman thief and the dark bird from 18 generations. Joint to use his profile guitar, the night watchman migratory birds were alone in the in the company of the castle town...Theeey sleep very much. Appearance Psychobilly Masamune has simple black hair and eyes, but his right eye is covered with an eye patch. He dons a black kabuto with a gold crescent ornament and star accessories. He is often shown covered by a black cape, featuring a blue trim at the bottom. Underneath he wears a black and blue uniform with white gloves. He is shown with a black guitar, playing it in his FEVER! animation, or on his back usually. He also wields an assortment of weapons, such as katanas, pistols, and cannons. Masamune's Win animation gives him special attire, such as a black hat with a blue feather ornament, a blue cape, and his crescent is half shaded into black. His entire outfit gains gold highlights, such as the patch located on his left arm. Masamune's 2P color palette changes his attire to all white, while his guitar and other highlights have lighter blue colors and his headpiece is silver. His 2P Win uniform is all white with light blue trim and silver sections. His 3P color palette give him dark blond hair, blue eyes, and dark gray attire, while his highlights are dark orange. His other highlights, such as his guitar and collar, are fuchsia and red. Cameos In the Pop'n Music Lapistoria Card Collection, Masamune's new attire is almost identical to the one on his WIN animation, though colored dark purple instead of blue. He receives a midnight-colored cavalier hat that retains a crescent ornament and a group of three white feathers with purple decor. His top is purple with long-sleeves and a large collar. A cape is draped over his right side, with ornate gold details. Lastly he wears black pants, boots, and a white fur piece located on his left side. NET Self Etymology Masamune is based on the legendary warrior Date Masamune. Trivia *Sasanishiki is a special type of prepared rice, specifically found in Sendai. *Masamune bears a strong resemblance to another Date Masamune from Samurai Warriors or Sengoku Basara. *Masamune's birthdate is identical to Ling Ling's. *Masamune received a new Lose animation in Pop'n Music Sunny Park. His old Lose animation became his FEVER! Win. Gallery Animations Masamune neutral great.gif|Masamune's animation Masamune ani.gif|Neutral MasamuneGood.gif|Good MasamuneGreat.gif|Great MasamuneMiss.gif|Miss Masamune FEVER!.gif|FEVER! MasamuneLose.gif|Lose Masamune WIN.gif|Win Masamune_Fever_Win.gif|FEVER! Win Screenshots Masamune2P.png|Masamune's 2P palette Masamune_2P_Win.png|2P Win Merchandise MasmuneChange.png|Masamune's change card appearance Legend of a Great Man.jpg|Masamune with N. Naga, Kokuu, Perry-san, Hanico, Papyrus, m.c.H.T, and Tanuchiyo on the Pop'n Music Sunny Park card "Pop'n Music - Legend of a Great Man." Category:Characters Category:Sengoku Retsuden Characters Category:AC Characters Category:Males Category:Pop'n Music 18 Sengoku Retsuden